A business participating in electronic commerce may maintain an electronic catalog of products offered to customers of the business. Products included in the electronic catalog may be organized into a hierarchy of classifications representing a collection of products having similar attributes. As such, a classification in the electronic catalog may represent a group of products and not the products themselves. A tree data structure may be used to organize products in an electronic catalog into a hierarchy of classifications, where each classification may be a node in the tree data structure. Customers may browse the various nodes of the tree data structure to view products included in the nodes.
An electronic catalog may be audited to determine an accuracy of the classifications used to categorize products included in the electronic catalog. Periodically, a sample of products may be selected from the electronic catalog and evaluated by human auditors to determine the correctness of classifications assigned to the products. Based on the findings of the human auditors, an accuracy estimate (e.g., a percentage estimation of accuracy) representing a correctness of classifications assigned to the products in the electronic catalog may be calculated for the electronic catalog.